On the Brink
by fatal petal
Summary: [ KaiRei YAOI ONESHOT ] Kai starts seeing a strange boy named Rei, but he's not even sure if Rei is really there or....


****

DISCLAIMER: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade and all its characters belong to Takao Aoki and various other Japanese companies that are way too tedious to name.

****

TITLE: On the Brink 

****

PAIRING/S: Kai/Rei, implied Takao/Max

****

WARNINGS: I'm not exactly sure myself, but this is a **Yaoi AU**, and has some foul language courtesy of Kai and others, some OOC-ness, too.

****

FOR: All my reviewers and to all you Kai/Rei fans out there! ^__^ I know I haven't updated for a very long time, but since my best net friend **corn3ts **has decided to grace all her fans with the fifth chapter of her very wonderful fic "Fitting In" ( shameless plugging here! ), I became sort of inspired to write something again.

****

NOTES: This is just a fast one-shot, so I doubt if I could update this. This is **a very weird fic,** and I don't know what came over me when I had this idea. * shrugs * Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

****

SUMMARY: Kai Hiwatari: Is he insane or not? When he starts seeing a strange boy named Rei, his mind is turned upside-down. And he's not even sure what Rei really is…

****

ON THE BRINK 

I hate this place. 

I tried telling that to my parents, but they just blew me off. "Kai, dear, it's for your own good." My mother told me. "Yes, we're doing this because we love you, son…" said my father.

I know the truth. They don't love me. They never did. Love is just like a little glass toy to them. They think love is something to be played with, a game they played with me for a very long time, almost seventeen years, I think.

And then I met him.

And now, look what has happened to them. To _me_. It's all his fault, all his fault, all his fault, all his fault…

__

All his fault.

I remember a lot of things, even though sometimes my mind feels very hazy and it gets blurry with all the memories flashing by like rays of light that last for about a nanosecond. Memories of me when I was little and my father played with me, memories of all the toys I got during my birthday and for Christmas, memories of mother kissing my cheek and drying my tears away when I cried. Everything flashed like some motion picture before my very eyes.

__

Memories of him.

I remember him the most, I try to make him go away, but he always stays by my side. He never leaves me alone. I don't know why.

I was always sort of a loner. And sometimes, my parents would take no notice of my existence since they have their booming business right now to attend to, unlike when I was still a kid. I always wondered about how people put up with me. I've always wondered, always questioned. How could they love me? I'm just… me.

You want me to tell you the story of how I met him? Fine, fine…you know, you should be thankful. I'm not usually a chatty person, but I just feel like talking…

Well, it was the day before my seventeenth birthday. I was with Takao and Max, two close friends of mine. We were walking in the park, and the sun was shining and birds were chirping, you know, everything that's supposed to make a day metaphorically perfect. Suddenly, Max got tired and requested that we all sit down in one of the park benches for a short while. 

Takao and I complied with his request. Soon, all three of us were relaxing on a bench. Unfortunately, I noticed that there weren't many people that day, which was sort of peculiar. To my knowledge, there were _always _a lot of people there. If not some old crones jogging, then little brats running about and playing tag. That was when I knew that it was definitely _not _going to be an ordinary day.

It was only then that I noticed that Takao and Max were shamelessly petting each other, and in front of me, the unwilling audience, no less.

"Get a room, you two! Don't you guys have any shred of dignity to _not _screw in front of me?" I screamed at them, but they just giggled at me.

"Fuck you, too, Hiwatari." Takao said good-naturedly. Though I wonder how anyone can really sound good-natured when saying "fuck you". But that's not the point, and I'm not going to bore you with some rant about Kinomiya and Mizuhara's sex life, so back to the story. As I was saying, I got tired of watching them make out, so I stood up and went away from the bench, as far away from those two maniacs as possible.

I found a secluded area meters away from the bench, full of growing shrubs, flowers and all that botanical crap. I walked and walked, until I found a tall, Sakura tree in the middle of all the other plants and plain-looking trees.

It was… beautiful. There's no other way to describe it. It stood out from all the other trees there. Compared to the Sakura, they were nothing but trash. The wind even blew some of the pink-colored blossoms down my way, and its willowy branches danced gently. It fascinated me, how they did that.

__

It called to me.

Without a second thought, I went over and sat down under its branches, leaning against its trunk. At that moment, I felt at peace, like everything was right with the world. I forgot all the things that had been bothering me, like school, my parents, even my irritation at Takao and Max. I know it sounds funny, but somehow, the Sakura calmed my frayed nerves.

"Hello…"

Then I heard it, I heard his voice for the first time. Of course, at that time, I was shocked. I almost jumped from my seat. I mean, who wouldn't be? If you were the one sitting there, then suddenly some random guy comes up to you and shocks the hell out of you, wouldn't you be sort of alarmed, too? Anyway, that was how I felt when I first saw him.

I regained my composure, and I stared up at him. It was a boy, about my age or maybe a year younger. Long, raven strands of hair escaped from the confines of a tight ponytail, framing a pale face. To top it off, he had the most unusual pair of golden eyes I've ever seen in a person.

__

Bright eyes beckoning.

"Could I sit here?" he asked. I nodded at him wordlessly, and he sat down beside me, wrapping both his arms around his legs.

"How do you feel right now?" he suddenly asked me. I was surprised, so I stared at him. Here was a stranger asking me how I felt at that moment. Huh. Life really was weird. 

I didn't answer his question. Maybe that was why he suddenly looked at me with half-lidded eyes, like he was in some sort of trance. "How do you feel right now?" he asked again, slowly.

I shrugged, facing away. "Fine, I guess."

Then the branches rustled, throwing a handful of Sakura blossoms down at both of us. I watched his slim, long-fingered hand outstretch above his head, and when he brought it down, there were a few blossoms in his palm. "You think they're beautiful, don't you?" I heard him whisper to me, very softly.

I blinked, not quite sure why the hell he was asking me that. "Yeah, they are."

He smiled at me, and gently blew the cherry blossoms away from his hand. I tried to take my eyes off him, but I can't.

__

Something holding me back.

He watched as the petals spun around both of us, playing with the wind much like little children jovially hopping around. "Do you know why Sakura blossoms are pink? Almost red, even." he suddenly asks, jolting me back to my senses.

"Why?" I couldn't believe it. I was talking to a total stranger like we'd been best friends for years.

"Because when people die, the Sakura tree gathers their blood through its roots, and it comes to rest in the petals." He answered. "The tree is attracted to the life force of humans, so in a way, the bodies are forever inside them." He glanced upwards, eyes glazing over. "I guess that is what keeps this tree alive."

I shook my head at him. "Those are just urban legends."

The boy gave me a small smile. "Oh?"

"God, why am I even talking to you? I don't even know who you are." I murmured, loud enough for him to hear.

"But I know you, Kai." He said, and I spun around to face him. He still looked the same to me. Raven hair still flitting around his ghostly pale face, but his eyes… his golden eyes were making me slightly uncomfortable. And even that is an understatement.

He knew my name.

He _knew _my name.

"Who are you?" I whispered to him. He took my face in his hands very gently, cradling it, caressing it.

__

His hands felt like death.

"I'm the one who's always been there. I'm the one you need."

"Need? I don't need anybody but myself."

He shook his head slowly, and his golden eyes glinted. He brought his face very close to mine, until our lips were almost touching. I closed my eyes, and he leaned in.

"Accept me, Kai."

And then he kissed me.

__

He tasted like sweet, pleasurable death.

When I parted my lips to receive more of him, I felt the distinct emotion of emptiness. I warily opened my eyes, only to find him gone.

__

But not for long.

I went home that night still feeling empty. I went to bed still feeling empty. I went to school with Takao and Max, and still I felt empty. I wanted to see him again.

Then he came to me finally, while I was struggling to stay awake. I was watching television at that time. Then a distinct awareness of his voice came, as I heard someone greet me.

__

Hello

"Who are you?" I asked immediately.

__

Someone who loves you

"How can you love me if I don't even know you?" I replied

__

I love you

"How can you love me?"

__

I love you

"**How?! Answer me, damnit!!**"

__

I love you

" **HOW?!**"

I remember my mother barging into my room after that. I felt something wet running down my cheeks. It was tears, and I couldn't believe it. I hadn't cried in a long time. My mother held me that night. I told her that I wasn't a little kid anymore, but she refused to let go.

Still, he was incessant, you know. All happened very quickly after that incident.

He continued coming to me almost every night, telling me that he loved me. That he wanted to see me smile, and be happy. He told me that he wanted to kiss me. He told me that he wanted me to touch him, make love to him. He appeared to me by my bedside every night, always making that same request.

Then he appeared to me during class, while I was listening to our sensei's boring math lecture.

__

Hello

I jumped up from my seat, startled out of my wits. The whole class laughed and sensei kept asking me if I was okay, but their voices were all in the back of my head.

__

Come with me

"No, I can't. It's class time." I remember mumbling to him, but apparently it wasn't soft enough since most of my classmates heard it. "Oi, Hiwatari, you okay?" I vaguely heard one of them ask. But his calls were the most dominant force in my mind.

__

Come with me come with me come with me come with me come with me come with me

I remember screaming.

I don't know what else I did in that class. I don't remember it anymore. But I think it's the reason why I'm here right now. I really, really loathe this place. The walls are so… white. Like freshly bathed doves. And for some reason they're narrow, too. Sometimes, they're even padded. 

__

You're lonely

"You can tell?" I growl at him. He's here again. God, why won't he ever leave me alone?

__

Let me comfort you

"And you can do that because?"

__

Because I love you

"Fine. No one else does, anyway."

He smiles at me, and brings his lips to rest against mine.

^^^^^^^^^^

O___o

Somebody tell me how the hell I managed to come up with a fic like this. * sighs * You guys can interpret this anyway you want. Kai may be telling the truth and he's really seeing something, or maybe it's all in his head because his loneliness is getting to him. Or maybe Rei is some sort of Sakura tree spirit who fancies Kai. You decide. ^^ Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
